Juste pour être sur
by Blue J Evergade
Summary: Je ne sais pas exactement quand ça a commencé. Je crois que c'est arrivé d'un coup. Ou peut-être petit à petit ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'ai jamais voulu rien dire, et ça a failli être trop tard. Autant tous vous raconter depuis le début.


**Juste pour être sûr**

* * *

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

Je ne sais pas exactement quand ça a commencé.

Je crois que c'est arrivé d'un coup. Ou peut-être petit à petit ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'ai jamais voulu rien dire, et ça a failli être trop tard. Autant tous vous raconter depuis le début.

Je m'appelle Roxas. Ne vous étonnez pas, ce nom n'existe pas. Et pourtant, je le porte. En fait, ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Seulement je n'étais pas son seul enfant. Elle a eu mon jumeau, juste avant. Sora. Elle l'a tenu dans ses bras et lui a donné un nom. Et quand ce fut mon tour, elle est morte juste quand les médecins me faisaient sortir. Le médecin à l'humour tordu qu'il y avait ce jour-là a décidé de rajouter un X à l'anagramme de Sora et nous a envoyé à l'orphelinat. X. Lettre généralement utilisée pour désigner l'inconnu dans une équation, ou ici, moi, la pâle copie de Sora. Sora, mon frère, le garçon qui a volé ma vie. On n'a jamais sût si notre mère avait voulu nous donner deux noms différents, si on n'avait un père ou quelqu'un. Ça n'a jamais dérangé Sora de ne pas savoir. Enfin, ça ne le dérangeait pas quand on avait dix ans. Parce qu'après, on ne se parlait plus. Il s'est fait des amis, et rapidement, il m'a oublié. Je me suis fait oublier. Je restais dans son ombre, parce qu'après tout, j'étais venu au monde pour ça. Je n'aie jamais été que sa pâle copie, le garçon qui est moins ouvert, moins généreux, moins aimé. Et le protéger, c'est devenu le but de ma vie.

Ça peut paraître étrange, parce que je pourrais le haïr de m'avoir volé ma vie. Je pense que pendant longtemps ça a été le cas. Puis un jour, j'ai compris qu'il n'y était pour rien. C'était moi qui ai fait mourir notre mère, pas lui. C'est parce que j'étais un double que je n'avais pas de prénom à moi. Dans le fond, Sora ne faisait rien de mal, il se contentait de vivre sa vie. Et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Et comme je n'avais pas vraiment de vie à moi, je protégeais la sienne. Je le suivais discrètement au cas où. Je passais des nuits blanches à recopier les notes des profs de sa classe que j'avais volé. Je lui glissais dans ses affaires et il était tellement tête en l'air qu'il ne réalisait même pas qu'il n'avait pas recopié tout ça et que ce n'était même pas son écriture. Quand il voulait s'acheter un truc et qu'il n'avait pas d'argent, je glissais l'argent que je recevais de l'état dans son portefeuille quand personne n'était là. Puis quand il remettait le nez dans son porte-monnaie, il souriait et disait qu'en fait, il ne savait pas compter. Il était trop naïf pour remarquer quelque chose et quelque part, ça m'arrangeait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que c'était moi. Moi, j'étais invisible. Je ne devais pas exister. Mais j'étais quand même là, et j'avais tué notre mère. Alors autant dédier l'ersatz qu'était ma vie à le protéger.

Et quand l'un de ses amis, Axel, une grande asperge aux cheveux décolorés en rouge d'un plus mauvais goût, vint me voir à la bibliothèque quand il n'y avait personne autour, j'ai su qu'il y avait un problème.

-Tu tombes bien, Roxas, je te cherchais.

-Dégage.

Mais bien évidemment, il n'est pas partit. Il s'est même installé à ma table.

-T'es sourd ? Casses-toi.

-C'est pas une façon de parler aux gens…

-J't'emmerdes. Dégage.

-Mais c'est qu'il mordrait presque… Dis-moi… Je peux te poser une question ?

-Non.

-C'est une question rhétorique, bien sûr. Parce que ton accord, je m'en bas les couilles. J'peux savoir pourquoi tu suis Sora partout comme ça ?

Hein ? Comment l'avait-il découvert ? C'était impossible. Il était bien trop stupide pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

-Pourquoi tu le suis partout de manière aussi flippante.

-Je n'ai pas à te répondre.

J'ai naïvement cru pendant une seconde qu'il partirait, mais il s'est levé et s'est installé à côté de moi. Il a porté la main à sa poche et en a sorti un cran d'arrêt. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire un mouvement qu'il me l'a pointé sur le bas du ventre, bien à l'abri d'éventuels regards. Il pourrait m'ouvrir le ventre tout de suite, dans la bibliothèque où j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps depuis que je sais lire, et personne ne l'empêcherait.

-T'es malade, je crache.

-Ça, trésor, c'est pas nouveau, me dit-il le plus calmement du monde. En attendant, toi et moi, on va devenir pote.

-Hein ?

-Pote. Toi et moi. Comme ça, je t'aurais à l'œil et tu resteras loin de Sora.

Et depuis, je dois suivre partout ce sale con. Quand monsieur va en cours, va s'acheter ses clopes, va aux toilettes, ou traîne avec ses abrutis de copains. Bien sûr, je pourrais tout à fait refuser. Mais c'est sans compter la seule fois où j'ai résisté. C'était pendant une soirée cinéma. Tous les garçons du dortoir sont descendus dans la salle télé pour ce faire une soirée cinéma (comme presque tous les samedis soirs). Dans ces cas-là, j'en profite pour rester dans le dortoir, prendre de l'avance dans mes devoirs au calme et jeter un œil sur les devoirs de Sora, au cas où. Mais ce soir-là, Axel est venu me chercher. Et il n'avait pas l'air content. Il a ouvert la porte du dortoir assez violemment et dès qu'il m'a vu sur mon lit, il a froncé les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Mes devoirs.

-Il y a la soirée télé, en bas. Viens.

Malgré son ton sans appel, j'ai répondu :

-Non.

Axel est entré dans la chambre et a fermé la porte.

-C'est marrant, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis.

-Je suis là, à faire mes devoirs. Sora n'est pas là, alors lâches-moi.

-C'est pas Sora que j'ai besoin de surveiller, mais toi.

-Alors t'as qu'à rester là, parce que je bouge pas, j'ai du boulot.

Il m'a attrapé par le T-Shirt et sans que je ne puisse esquisser un mouvement, il m'a soulevé, aussi faiblement que si j'avais été en papier, et m'a tiré de mon lit.

-Ça va pas ?! Espèce de malade !

J'ai fini écrasé sur le sol. J'ai essayé de bouger mais il m'a retourné et quand je lui fis face, il sortit son cran d'arrêt et me le colla sous la gorge. J'ai arrêté de bouger immédiatement, de peur qu'il me tranche la gorge avec.

-Quand je dis que tu me suis partout, c'est partout. Pas juste où monsieur veut. Et ce soir, j'ai décidé d'aller en salle télé pour mater un film, alors tu me suis et tu ne me fais pas chier.

-Je n'ai pas envie de le voir, ce film…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Hein ? Tes devoirs ?

-Et alors ?

Soudain, Axel changea radicalement d'attitude. Alors qu'il avait l'air prêt à me trucider la minute d'avant, il est devenu décontracté et à soupirer.

-Ah, mon p'tit Roxy, si j'étais pas là, qui est-ce qui te sortirait…

-Je t'ai rien demandé, je siffle.

Axel ricana. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Sora et Riku.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Axel s'assit sur moi, l'air de rien.

-Oh, tu sais… On profitait qu'il n'y a personne ici pour… Discuter… Roxy et moi.

J'ai envie de lui hurler d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, mais le cran d'arrêt qu'il a caché dans sa main me dissuade de le faire.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez pote, remarqua Riku.

-C'est tout récent ! S'empressa de dire Axel.

-On vous dérange ? Commence mon frère. Parce qu'on peut aller ailleurs…

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, sourit Axel, on a des choses à se dire.

-Roxas ? Demande Riku. Tout va bien ?

Je sais qu'il me regarde, alors je soutiens son regard, avec la pratique due aux années d'indifférence à tout ce qui m'entoure. Je pourrais tout leur dire, bien sûr. Mais alors je deviendrais quelqu'un. Quelqu'un dont les autres vont parler. Qui devra parler aux abrutis qui gèrent ce trou à rat de ce qu'il subit. Et c'est hors de question. Je ne pourrais pas continuer d'accomplir le but de ma vie si je deviens quelqu'un. Alors je resterais anonyme.

-Tout va bien, merci. Vous pouvez nous laisser ?

Sora me regarde, je le sens, mais je l'ignore. Dès qu'il aura fermé cette porte, il m'aura de nouveau oublié, alors qu'importe. Et quand finalement, ils s'en vont, Axel siffle.

-Eh bien, mon p'tit Roxy, en voilà un beau menteur.

-Ta gueule.

-Tss tatata ! Fit-il en agitant son couteau. C'est pas une façon de parler…

-Et quoi, encore ? Je crache. Tu veux pas non plus que je t'appelle maître et que je te lèche les bottes, non plus ?

-En voilà une bonne idée !

Attends… Il n'est pas sérieux ?

-Mais ce serait un peu compliqué à expliquer, reprend Axel. Sauf si…

-Sauf si quoi ?

-Beh, tu vois… L'ami Sora, il a tendance à croire tout ce que tu lui dis. Je lui ai dit qu'on faisait que discuter, et il va probablement le croire. Riku, en revanche, il en faut un peu plus pour le convaincre.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème…

-Ah, si, je pense bien que ça en fait partie, de tes problèmes. Parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas que Sora sache que tu le suis comme ça.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

À cet instant, j'ai compris que j'ai commis une grave erreur. Parce que ce sale con sourit. Et s'il sourit, c'est qu'il a compris quelque chose qui, potentiellement, ne m'arrange pas.

-Oh Roxy… fit-il théâtralement.

Il se relève et j'en profite pour me redresser.

-Tu penses que je suis stupide au point de ne pas reconnaître l'écriture de mon meilleur pote quand je la vois ?

Je pâlis et il saisit une feuille de papier qui traîne sur mon lit. C'était un des cours de Sora pour m'aider pour un de ses devoirs. Axel se penche sur mon lit.

-Je rêve ou tu lui fais ses devoirs ?

Je me jette dessus et range les papiers rapidement.

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

Axel me tire par le T-Shirt et ne cesse de sourire.

-Mais c'est qu'il est amoureux du pote Sora, mon p'tit Roxas…

-La ferme !

Je me débats et sans trop savoir comment, mon coude arrive dans son nez. Il me lâche en grognant alors que je finis de ranger les papiers sur mon lit. Je finirais de trier ça demain. J'ai à peine le temps de tout remettre dans mon sac que ce sale con de rouquin décoloré me prend par le bras avant de me plaquer sur mon propre lit. Il a coincé mon bras dans mon dos et ça devient rapidement douloureux.

-En même temps, je peux comprendre, reprend Axel comme si rien ne c'était passé. Il est mignon, Sora avec ses grands yeux bleus…

Ne me dis pas que cet arriéré est attiré par mon frère ? Lui ? Avec Sora ? Je préfère encore passer le reste de ma vie en prison parce que je l'ai démembré que cette espèce d'homme des cavernes ne touche à mon frère. Et le pire, c'est quand il commence à parler de Sora, je sens quelque chose qui pointe à mes fesses. Ce salopard a la gaule rien qu'en pensant à Sora… Ça me répugne.

-Enfin, je pense qu'on peut s'arranger, toi et moi.

-Si tu le touches, je t'étripe, je grince.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, dit Axel, et je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il sourit. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Toi, tu couches avec moi, et on fait semblant de sortir ensemble, et en échange, je garde ton petit secret vis-à-vis de Sora, d'accord ?

-Et si je refuse ?

Je le sens se pencher vers moi.

-Si tu refuses, Sora sera à moi. De gré ou de force.

Je sais que je ne peux pas refuser. Même si je fais semblant d'accepter, et que je vais voir Sora demain pour tout lui dire, tout le monde saura qu'on est frère. Et rien ne me garantit qu'Axel ne s'en prendra pas à lui. J'ai envie de vomir rien qu'en imaginant ce sale con toucher à mon frère. Mais si j'accepte… Je sais que je souffrirais. Parce que ce dégénéré s'en donnera à cœur joie. Mais Sora sera sain et sauf. Et n'est-ce pas le but de ma vie que de le protéger ?

-D'accord.

Et depuis ce jour, le seul jour où j'ai tenté de résister, ma vie à empirer. Parce que je colle ce connard vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Et je dois faire semblant d'apprécier qu'il me tripote en publique. Il m'a dit que j'étais un excellent menteur, mais il ne s'est pas regardé. C'est un très bon acteur, lui aussi. Au début de notre ''mis en couple'' quand ses copains lui ont demandé ce qu'on faisait ensemble, il a mis son bras autour de mes épaules et raconta comment il a finis par, je cite ''succomber à mon charme''. Puis il finit toujours ses explications en m'embrassant. Je fais semblant d'apprécier ça, et tout le monde est content. Et quand ils finissent par partir, Axel me jette un regard en coin en me disant que je joue très bien la comédie. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais l'étriper celui-là.

Mais il y a un problème. Parce que j'ai autant envie de l'étriper que de l'embrasser. C'est dingue, pas vrai ? Moi, l'ombre, l'être qui n'a qu'une moitié de vie, qui ne devait jamais voir le jour, j'ai fini par apprécier son contact. Il m'exaspère toujours autant, bien sûr. Mais à force qu'il me touche sans arrêt, j'ai fini par développer un attachement certain à ses touchers. Bien évidemment, c'est certainement la faute de mon corps et les changements que je subis sont dû à la puberté. Je dois attendre patiemment que cette période passe, mais ça fait déjà un mois, et je n'en peux plus. J'attends presque sans arrêt les moments où il m'entraîne dans un coin pour me sauter. Parce que soyons honnête, ce n'est que ça. Il m'attrape, baisse mon pantalon juste le nécessaire, défait sa braguette et fait son affaire. Et j'ai envie de vomir rien que de penser ça, mais ça me va. Mon corps a droit à une relâche qu'il n'a jamais eu et je sens que ça lui fait du bien. Que ça me fait du bien. Je suis plus réactif pendant quelque temps après. Mais malheureusement, ça ne dure pas longtemps. Au bout d'un moment, je vais encore avoir besoin de ses contacts. Parfois, j'ai une érection presque toute la journée, et si je n'étais pas autant maître de mon corps, ça me rendrait sûrement dingue. Et même si ça me fait mal au cœur de l'avouer, le marché avec Axel ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

Mais comme ce sale con ne pouvait pas faire les choses correctement, il a fallu qu'il ait un accident de voiture. Et en tant que faux petit ami, j'ai été obligé d'aller le voir. J'y suis allé avec Sora et Riku. On est tombé sur une infirmière un peu cruche, qui a tenu la jambe à Sora sous prétexte qu'il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Et entre cette idiote et Axel, je préfère Axel, bien qu'il me donne toujours autant la nausée.

Il est allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, une jambe dans le plâtre, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Quand il me voit entrer, il sourit.

-Tiens, si ce n'est pas mon merveilleux petit ami…

-C'est bon, Sora et Riku se font tenir la jambe par une infirmière, dis-je en fermant la porte, alors arrête les conneries.

Axel me fait un sourire mesquin.

-Et pourquoi tu es venue me voir seul, alors ? Si ce n'est parce que je te manque ?

Je m'approche du lit et m'assieds dessus. Autant se mettre déjà en place pour faire semblant quand Riku et Sora viendront le voir.

-Ne rêves pas. Je tiens la comédie jusqu'au bout, c'est tout.

-C'est ça. C'est peut-être ton culbutage quotidien qui te manque alors, me nargue-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je sais que je mens, et il le sait aussi. Cet enfoiré sait dépister mes mensonges à trois kilomètres.

-Fais pas genre que je te force, dit Axel.

-Arrêtes de croire que tu es le meilleur, sale con, je souffle.

Il s'assit dans le lit et se rapproche de moi, toujours en souriant. Pauvre type.

-Tu crois que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ? Peut-être que tu n'étais pas chaud, au début, c'est vrai. Mais aujourd'hui…

Il siffla.

-Les médecins ont bien rigolé quand je leur ai dit d'où venaient les marques de griffures que j'avais en haut du dos.

Je le sens, je rougis bien malgré moi.

-La ferme.

-Alors fait pas genre, dit-il en se rallongeant. Je sais que t'aime ça.

-T'es vraiment qu'un sale…

Mais je me tais en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Rapidement, je m'allonge à ses côtés et je le sens qui glisse une main dans mes cheveux.

-Ah ! Salut Sora ! Riku !

Je me redresse, comme si je ne m'étais pas allongé trois secondes avant et les regarde. Sora arrive avec le sac d'Axel, remplit de ses cours.

-C'est le directeur Xemnas qui m'a demandé de te les transmettre. Pour quand tu reviendras.

-Il a aussi dit que tu devais en profiter pour te trouver un boulot, continue Riku.

-Super, grogne Axel. Je dois passer le Bac et me trouver un taf en même temps. Génial.

Sora sourit.

-Il nous a dit que tu avais maximum jusqu'à septembre prochain. Ça te laisse de la marge…

-Mouais…

Après avoir parlé des cours, ils se mettent à parler de tout et de rien. Des derniers potins, par exemple. Qui est-ce que Xemnas, le directeur, se tape. Les soirées poker interdites de Luxord. Demyx qui s'est fait interdire de sortir parce qu'il est allé à un concert en douce. Ce genre de chose. Ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas, alors je reste là, silencieux à les écouter. Je joue la comédie du bon petit ami à la perfection. Je suis rallongé contre Axel et même si ça m'arrache le cœur, la main qui se promène dans mes cheveux me fait du bien.

-Et tu restes combien de temps à l'hôpital ? Demande Sora.

-Je ne sais pas, ils m'ont dit environ deux semaines, le temps de faire des examens.

-Des examens ? Demande Riku.

-Oui. Ils ont peur que je me sois niqué la colonne vertébrale au passage. Et si c'est le cas, le médecin a dit qu'ils devaient vite intervenir avant que ça devienne irréversible et que je sois coincé dans un fauteuil roulant toute ma vie.

Personne ne parle, peut-être un peu choqué. Même si je n'aime pas Axel, je ne lui souhaite pas ça. Lui qui est si grand, et qui est tout le temps entrain de bouger, le voir réduit à ça… Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Tant mieux, oui… Comme ça, ce sale con arrêtera de me persécuter… Mais tout de même…

-Ça risque d'être compliqué pour faire des figures de skate, continue Axel en souriant.

Mais je le vois, de là où je suis. Sa mâchoire qui tremble légèrement. Il n'est pas à l'aise.

Sora et Riku ne disent rien, se contentant de se jeter des regards éloquents, mais Axel change rapidement de sujet. Ils continuent de parler et au bout d'un moment, je m'excuse le plus poliment du monde et je sors pour aller aux toilettes. Quand j'ai fini mon affaire, je sors et je recroise l'infirmière un peu idiote de tout à l'heure. Elle parle avec un homme blond, habillé en noir.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui ! Il ressemble trait pour trait…

-Tifa, ce n'est pas…

Elle me remarque quand je me dirige vers l'ascenseur.

-Excusez-moi, où sont vos amis ?

-Pourquoi ?

L'homme blond se tourne vers moi et pose sur moi un noir. Il fronce les sourcils et ses yeux bleus perçant me mettent mal à l'aise.

-Je suis le père de Sora.

La nouvelle vient de m'assommer, mais comme d'habitude, je fais comme si de rien n'était.

-Ils sont dans la chambre.

-Merci.

Je le vois qui coure presque dans vers la chambre alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment. _Je suis le père de Sora. _Pas de Roxas.

Je souffle un coup et j'appuie sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Il est temps pour moi de rentrer à l'orphelinat.

Quand je rentre, je mets en place un plan de bataille pour éviter Sora à tout prix. Non pas que je me suis mis à le haïr, loin de là. Mais je ne sais pas si je supporterais qu'il vienne m'annoncer la bouche en cœur que son père, qui ignore qu'il a deux fils -et après tout, pourquoi s'en soucierait-il ?- veuille le prendre avec lui. J'ai passé toute ma vie à vouloir le protéger, alors que faire quand il n'aura plus besoin de moi ? Je redeviendrais une ombre, sans but. Mais je ne veux pas penser à ça. Pas aujourd'hui. Je craquerais quand il sera parti.

Et malheureusement, le dicton qui dit qu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul est vrai. Parce qu'en plus de devoir éviter Sora, l'absence d'Axel commence à me peser. Je ressens le besoin de son contact presque en permanence. Mais cet abrutit ne rentre que dans une semaine. Ça fait déjà deux jours que je suis comme ça et ça devient insupportable. J'écoute moins en cours, je me suis ramassé une mauvaise note en science, moi qui plafonne à dix-sept de moyenne. Je suis tout le temps sur les nerfs et tout le temps excité. Il m'est même arrivé de me masturber pendant les pauses. Mais ce n'est jamais suffisant. Et étonnamment, c'est cette raclure de Xigbar qui m'a donné la solution.

J'étais entrain de soulager mon désir dans les toilettes à la pause de midi quand il a fallu qu'il rentre à ce moment-là. J'ai bien choisi, pourtant. Je m'installe à chaque fois dans les toilettes du dernier étage, celles qui sont en panne depuis des années. Mais il est entré.

-Tiens, mais qui voilà donc ! Si ce n'est pas la petite princesse de ce cher Axel !

Je m'empresse de refermer mon pantalon mais il sourit.

-Oh, faut pas te gêner pour moi, mon cœur, continues.

Il ferme la porte à clé et commence à défaire son jean.

-Alors ton chéri n'est pas là et il te manque, hein ?

-Dégage.

-Oh, Roxy… Tss…

Axel m'appelle comme ça, lui aussi, et j'ai fini par m'y habituer. Mais lui… Je lui collerais bien mon point dans la figure pour lui faire avaler ses dents si je n'étais pas ridiculement plus petit. Quand j'essaye de sortir de la pièce, il m'attrape par le bras et me plaque contre le mur.

-Tu sais, même si l'autre con n'est pas là, tu dois pouvoir t'amuser…

-Quoi ? Avec toi ? Dis-je dédaigneusement.

Il rigole et glisse sa main dans mon caleçon avant de commencer à me caresser. Et j'ignore pourquoi, mais à ce moment-là, je pète les plombs. Je me retourne et l'embrasse sauvagement alors qu'il m'enlève mon pantalon. Il me pose sur l'évier et me baise dessus.

Avoir des rapports sexuels avec le premier connard venu, ce n'est pas mon genre, loin de là. D'ailleurs, j'aurais très bien pu mourir sans en avoir connu, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Mais depuis qu'Axel est rentré dans ma vie, je me retrouve de plus en plus accros à ça. Et cet abruti n'est pas là, alors que Xigbar l'est.

Ce qui s'est passé ensuite demeure un peu flou. Je sais juste qu'il est partit une fois qu'il a fini. Je me suis rhabillé et je suis sorti moi aussi. J'ai essayé de ne pas penser à ce que dirait Axel. On n'est pas marié et on ne sort même pas ensemble. J'ai tout fait pour essayer de repousser la pensée qui me disait que j'avais fait une énorme bêtise. Mais peu importe. Maintenant que j'étais redevenu moi-même, je pouvais me concentrer sur Sora, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Je ne vous cache pas que quand Axel est revenu de l'hôpital, ça a été compliqué. Parce que ce fils de pute de Xigbar s'est fait une joie d'aller lui raconter nos petites entrevues. Au pluriel. Parce qu'il y en a eu sept, au total, soit une par jour. Et quand Axel est rentré dans la chambre, tout le monde était content de le voir. Et quand forcément, ces abrutis ont réalisé que je ne sautais pas au cou de mon ''merveilleux petit ami'', cet abruti de Demyx a dit :

-Beh alors, Roxas ? Tu ne viens pas dire bonjour à ton copain?

-Vous nous laissez, les mecs ? Demande Axel, toujours debout en béquille au milieu de la chambre. Roxy et moi, on a des trucs à se dire.

Il y eut quelques grognements parce que tout le monde faisait ses devoirs, mais ils sortirent. Et quand le dernier ferma la porte, Axel m'a regardé avec un air qui faisait peur à voir. J'ai baissé les yeux en faisant semblant de faire mes devoirs parce que pour une raison que j'ignorais, son regard me faisait mal.

-Alors ?

-Quoi ?

-Il baise bien, Xigbar ?

-Bof.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-T'étais tellement en manque que tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je revienne ?

-Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, Axel.

-Mais putain, ça te tuerait d'agir comme un être humain des fois ?!

-T'avais qu'à être là.

-Hein ?

-Si tu avais été là, je ne serais pas allé… Comment on dit, déjà… Voir ailleurs.

-Put… Parce que tu crois que j'ai fait exprès de me péter une jambe ?!

Axel hurlait à présent, et bien que ça me fit trembler de peur, je restais complètement stoïque.

-Et alors ? Au final, on est même pas vraiment ensemble, alors je ne vois pas ce que ça change.

J'ai entendu du bruit et j'ai levé les yeux pour voir Axel boiter vers moi. J'ai voulu me lever mais il a jeté ses béquilles et s'est jeter sur moi. Il écumait de rage.

-Ce que ça change, espèce de connard, c'est que tu aurais pu attendre que je sois rentré. Mais non, en tant que bonne petite pute, t'a été prendre le premier pour te sauter et… Tu sais quoi ?

Il s'écarta de moi mais ne bougea pas. Et moi non plus puisque son plâtre sur ma jambe m'en empêchait.

-J'abandonne. Fais ce que tu veux.

-Hein ?

Il s'assit sur le lit et récupéra ses béquilles. Il se releva et commença à marcher vers la sortie. Puis il se tourna vers moi, l'air fatigué.

-Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça, en fait ?

-Tout quoi ?

-Cette histoire de chantage.

-Parce que t'es un sale con ?

Il a souri faiblement mais ça avait quelque chose de triste.

-Parce que je suis amoureux de toi, connard.

Hein ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu crois que Sora n'a jamais laissé échapper que vous étiez frangins, tous les deux ? Tu crois qu'il ne sait pas que c'est toi qui lui fais ses devoirs ou qui mets de l'argent dans son porte-monnaie quand il veut s'acheter un truc ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ne dit plus rien quand il sort faire les boutiques en ville avec Riku ? Pour pas que tu lui donnes l'argent qui doit te revenir. Parce qu'il aimerait bien que tu viennes lui parler de temps en temps, au lieu de faire le stalker flippant trois mètres derrière. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu es devenu comme ça. Que tu te laisses approcher par personne, même par lui. Mais moi, ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris.

-Ta gueule, je coupe.

Je me lève, incapable d'en écouter plus. Parce que soit il ment, soit la discrétion dont j'ai fait preuve toute ma vie n'a servi à rien. Et je ne sais pas si je pourrais y survivre.

-Ou quoi ? Demande Axel. Tu penses que je ne peux pas te mettre de raclée, avec une jambe en moins ? T'es moins discret que tu ne le penses, abrutit. Ça fait des années que je t'observe. À baisser les yeux quand quelqu'un parle de Sora. Cet air exaspéré que t'as quand tu écris ton nom. Alors c'est quoi, hein ? C'est parce que c'est lui qu'est venu au monde en premier ? Ou parce que ta mère est morte en te faisant naître ?

-TA GUEULE ! Je hurle.

Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de bruyant mais je crois que c'est la seule fois où j'ai crié tellement fort que j'ai cru que mes cordes vocales allaient céder. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il ne me connaissait pas ! Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé. Que c'est moi qui avais provoqué la mort de notre mère. Que si je n'étais pas venu au monde, Sora aurait eu une mère et un père.

-Alors c'est ça, continue Axel, impitoyable. Alors quoi ? Si tu n'étais pas là, Sora aurait eu une meilleure vie, c'est ça ? Du coup, tu fais tout pour que ce soit le cas ? Et dire qu'il te prend pour un génie, ajouta-t-il avec sourire.

-Fermes ta gueule, Axel.

Mais il me regarde avec l'air le plus triste du monde.

-Tu n'as pas choisi de naître, Roxas. C'est un peu le principe de la chose. Personne ne choisit de venir au monde. S'il y a bien quelque chose dans notre vie dont on n'est pas responsable, c'est bien ça. Et ça me tue de voir que tu es incapable de t'en rendre compte.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Il rit doucement.

-Bien sûr que non, tu ne demandes jamais rien. Tu es toujours tout seul, à te punir depuis ta naissance pour un crime que tu n'as pas commis. Au début, c'était Sora qui devait venir te voir, essayer de te parler, de t'atteindre. Mais je l'ai convaincu de me laisser faire. Parce que j'étais persuadé que tu ne l'écouterais pas. C'est déjà à peine si tu le regardes. Et je me suis dit que si tu comprenais que tu étais capable d'être aimé toi, pas comme une espèce de réplique de Sora, mais juste pour toi, tu finirais par arrêter de te cacher sous cette carapace que tu portes. Et…

Il eut un rire sans joie et baissa les yeux.

-J'en sais rien. J'ai eu l'idée stupide que tu pourrais m'aimer aussi.

Je sens la colère courir à travers mes veines. Cet enfoiré m'a rabaissé tout ce temps _parce qu'il est amoureux de moi ?!_ Il se fout de moi ? J'ai passé chaque seconde sur mes gardes depuis que je le fréquente, de peur qu'il trouve quelque chose contre moi et qu'il l'utilise pour empirer la situation. _Pas tout à fait à chaque seconde_, me susurre une voix dans ma tête. Non, pas quand on couche ensemble. Là je m'en remets complètement à lui. Pourquoi, si je le hais autant ? Et pourquoi je n'en profite pas pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, maintenant qu'il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme ?

-Si tu m'aimes, comme tu le dis, pourquoi m'avoir fait vivre tout ça ? La première fois que tu es venu me voir, tu as menacé de m'éviscérer. Quand tu me baisais dans tous les coins… Pourquoi, si tu étais autant amoureux de moi ?

-Parce que c'était la seule façon de te toucher. Tu avais l'air tellement… Tellement imperméable au reste de l'humanité. Je me suis dit que ça serait le meilleur moyen de te toucher. Je ne comptais pas te faire vivre l'enfer non plus. Juste capter ton attention pour que tu finisses par me faire confiance et t'ouvrir un peu à moi. Je me disais qu'une fois que tu commencerais à t'ouvrir, je pourrais arrêter de jouer les psychopathes et te faire enfin enregistrer que je t'aime et que tu n'es pas qu'une simple copie. Mais…

Il eut un faible sourire.

-C'était vraiment une idée de con.

Il soupira et fit un geste vers l'entrée de la pièce.

-Sora est derrière la porte, il aura peut-être plus de chance à t'atteindre et à te faire comprendre qu'il y a des gens qui t'aiment et que tu n'es pas juste le mec qui a tué sa mère.

J'ai envie de le tuer.

-Dégage.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire. Je laisse tomber. J'espère juste que tu finiras par sortir de ton mode robot et que tu t'ouvriras enfin à la vie.

-C'est pas prévu.

-C'est dommage, dit-il en me regardant. Parce que la vie est belle. Et il y a des gens qui t'aiment.

-Arrêtes avec tes conneries.

-C'est pas des conneries. Je t'aime. Sora t'aime. Ton père…

-Ne sait même pas que j'existe. Il est au courant pour Sora, pas pour moi.

Axel fronce les sourcils.

-Sora t'a rien dit ?

-Dit quoi ?

-Ton père vient vous chercher tous les deux. D'après ce que Sora m'a dit, il ne savait pas où vous trouver jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines.

-C'est n'importe quoi.

-Crois ce que tu veux.

Axel se tourna et partit. Je le regarde faire avec l'impression qu'on vient de me transpercer le cœur. Je repensais à ce qu'avait dit Axel. J'ai dédié toute ma vie à protéger mon frère, parce que je suis l'être qui n'a qu'une demie-vie, le nouveau-né qui a tué notre mère et je n'ai jamais eu d'autre but dans la vie. Mais là, Axel a tout chamboulé, remis en question tout ce dont j'étais persuadé. Aurait-il raison ? Aurais-je droit à une autre vie que celle-là ?

Non. J'essaye de me raisonner. Non. Je suis là pour protéger Sora. Et bientôt, quand notre, non, son père viendra le chercher, il n'aura plus besoin de moi. Et je pourrais mettre en place le plan qui m'était venu à l'esprit depuis plusieurs jours. Je mettrais un terme à mon existence. Parce que c'est ce que méritent les meurtriers.

-Roxas ?

Je ne me retourne pas, car je sais qui me parle. Mon frère.

-Ça va ? On vient de croiser Axel et il a l'air…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je lui demande sèchement.

-Euh… J'ai pas trouvé le temps de t'en parler, mais… Enfin… Notre père nous a retrouvés et…

-J'm'en tape.

J'ai pris mon sac et je me suis enfui. Je me suis réfugié sur le toit de l'orphelinat et j'ai sorti mon calepin. Calepin sur lequel j'ai écrit toutes ces notes sur qui je suis. Au cas où ça intéresserait quelqu'un. Mais j'en doute. Qui s'intéresserait à une ombre comme moi ?

* * *

-Je suis désolé, je ne le retrouve pas, dit Sora en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-Respire, on va le retrouver, dit Tifa.

-Personne ne sait où il est ? Demanda Cloud.

-Non, monsieur Strife. Votre fils n'est pas des plus… Social, répondit Xemnas, le directeur.

-Axel doit savoir, dit Riku.

-Pourquoi j'y aie pas pensé ? S'écria Sora.

Accompagné de son meilleur ami, de son père et de son amie, Sora chercha Axel dans tout l'établissement. Il le trouva dans la salle de repos avec Demyx, entrain de tester les roues de son skate.

-Axel !

-Quoi ? Fit le rouquin surpris.

-Tu sais où est Roxas ?

-Probablement dans la chambre, entrain de faire ses devoirs, dit Axel en baissant la tête vers son skate.

-Attendez, fit Cloud, ce n'est pas vous qui sortez avec lui ?

-Si, dit Sora, coupant Axel qui avait ouvert la bouche pour dire le fond de sa pensée.

-Et ça ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça ?

-Roxas fait ce qu'il veut, je ne suis pas sa mère. Vous avez regardé dans la chambre ?

-Il est nulle part, Axel, clarifia Riku.

Le rouquin pâlit et se leva. Il attrapa ses béquilles.

-Le sale connard. S'il fait ça…

-Quoi ? Demanda Cloud qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

Axel ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et marcha aussi vite qu'il pouvait avec ses béquilles, puis agacé de ne pas avancer assez vite, il les jeta et marcha à cloches pieds. Ça faisait extrêmement mal à sa cheville cassée, mais ce n'était pas grave. Pas si Roxas faisait ce qu'il croyait qu'il allait faire.

-Votre fils est complètement dépressif, expliqua Axel en se dirigeant vers le toit. C'est pas une façon de parler, c'est la vérité. Il est persuadé que son seul but dans la vie, c'est de protéger Sora.

-Pardon ?

-Le problème, c'est que vous êtes là. Vous êtes le père de Sora. Donc Sora n'a plus besoin de lui. Il n'a plus de sens à sa vie alors il va très certainement y mettre un terme.

Il ouvrit la porte qui menait au toit et vie Roxas, assit contre le mur, entrain d'écrire.

-C'est pas vrai… Soupira-t-il. Mais tu me foutras donc jamais la paix ?!

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu ne comptais pas te foutre en l'air.

Roxas pâlit et se leva quand il vit son frère, Riku et… Son père. Qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Demanda Roxas.

-C'est toi que j'ai croisé à l'hôpital…

-Et alors ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais le frère de Sora ?

-Vous aviez dit que vous étiez le père de Sora. Pas le mien.

-Mais quel con… Soupira Axel.

-Toi, ta gueule ! Répliqua Roxas.

-Ta gueule toi-même, abruti ! Rétorqua Axel. Je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour que tu décides de te foutre en l'air ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Ce n'est pas parce que ''tu m'aimes'' que ça change quoi que ce soit.

-Roxas, dit doucement Sora. Éloigne-toi du bord… Tu ne peux pas faire ça…

-Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, hein ? Personne n'en a jamais rien eu à faire de moi.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'écrie Sora.

Le regard que lui jeta Roxas le fit trembler de peur.

-Toi, tu avais ta vie, tu avais tes amis et tant mieux pour toi. Moi j'ai jamais eu personne. Personne n'a jamais été là pour moi. Même vous, ajouta-t-il en regardant Cloud. C'est Sora que vous cherchiez. Pas moi. Ce n'est jamais moi. Je parie que vous ne saviez même pas que j'existais avant que Sora…

-Abruti ! Crie Axel. Écoutes ce qu'on essaye de te dire !

-Et pourquoi, hein ? Demanda Roxas en lui jetant un regard vide. Pourquoi je devrais vous écouter ? Parce qu'on est ''ami'' ? Parce qu'on est frère, Sora? Pitiez…

Il jeta un regard dans le vide depuis le rebord du toit où il s'était installé.

-Retournez donc à vos vies. Vous m'aurez vite oublié de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme si les gens se souvenaient de moi assez longtemps pour...

-C'est moi qui ai choisis ton prénom, coupa Cloud.

C'eut le mérite de couper Roxas dans sa tirade.

-Avec ta mère, on trouvait ça drôle que vous ayez quasiment le même prénom, vu que vous étiez jumeaux. Enfin, c'était surtout elle. On était tous les deux enfants uniques. On a jamais vraiment eut personne à qui se confier, quand on était gosse. Quand on a su qu'elle attendait des jumeaux, ça a été un bonheur inimaginable, tu n'imagines même pas. On s'est dit qu'on allait vous donner un prénom similaire pour que vous soyez encore plus proche… C'est un peu idiot de dire ça maintenant, mais on était jeune, on avait dix-huit ans… Malheureusement, j'ai dû partir à la guerre. J'avais intégré l'armée. J'ai été déployé là-bas et ça ne devait durer que quelques mois. J'aurais dû être rentré pour votre naissance. Mais j'ai été capturer. Et j'ai passé quinze ans dans une cellule dégueulasse à l'autre bout du monde. On m'a retrouvé, il y a un peu plus d'un an. Et pas dans un bel état. Je ne suis sorti qu'il y a un mois de l'hôpital.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Cloud avançait vers Roxas dont les yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

-Je te jure que si j'avais pu je vous aurai retrouvé bien avant. Mais soit certains que toi et ton frère, tous les deux, on vous attendait avec impatience. Et pas seulement ton frère. Toi aussi. Pendant que j'étais dans ma cellule à crever de faim, la seule chose qui m'a fait tenir, c'était de vous retrouver. J'ai vu…

Il soupira et baissa la tête. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était brisée.

-J'ai vu certains de mes compagnons d'armes s'arracher leur propre langue pour se suicider, parce qu'ils ne supportaient plus les souffrances qu'on nous infligeait tous les jours. Et j'aurais certainement fait pareil si je ne vous avais pas eu pour m'accrocher.

Cloud lui mit les mains sur les joues doucement et lui sourit. Il parla doucement :

-Je me suis accroché à vous deux. Pas seulement à ton frère mais à toi, aussi. Vous étiez ma lumière dans l'obscurité. Et maintenant que je suis enfin sorti de cet enfer, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Pas quand j'ai attendu plus de seize ans pour vous retrouver. Maintenant, je sais qu'aujourd'hui tu es grand, mais si tu veux bien me donner une chance… Je ne te promets pas d'être un père modèle, je pense qu'il est trop tard pour ça. Je suis bien trop brisé. Mais je peux te jurer que je ferais du mieux que je peux… Tu veux bien me laisser une chance ?

Les yeux inondés, Roxas hocha la tête. Cloud le serra contre lui. Il murmura, le visage dans les cheveux blonds.

-Je suis tellement heureux de vous avoir retrouvé…

Roxas se mit à pleurer, relâchant toutes les larmes qu'il contenait depuis des années et bientôt, Sora les rejoint.

* * *

_Un an et demi plus tard_

-Joyeux anniversaire les mecs !

Roxas et Sora se penchèrent pour souffler les bougies sur leur gâteau d'anniversaire. Tout le monde applaudit et bientôt on distribua les parts. Sora a invité tous ses copains, qui étaient pour la plupart aussi devenu les copains de Roxas. Sauf moi, bien sûr. Mais vu notre passif, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. En tout cas, ça me faisait chaud au cœur de voir qu'il avait fini par sortir du mode zombie pour revenir vers les vivants. Il s'était facilement lié avec son père (et figurez-vous que si Cloud a l'air tout le temps de mauvais poil et qu'il fronce constamment les sourcils c'est parce qu'il plie les yeux parce qu'il n'y voit pas grand-chose C'est vrai, c'est sa pote Tifa qui nous l'a dit. Apparemment, il ne met jamais ses lunettes).

Quoi qu'il en soit, je prends une part de gâteau et je sors la manger dehors. J'adore Sora, sérieux, mais là, je tuerais pour fumer une clope. Parce que si j'adore Sora, son frangin… Il me fait toujours autant d'effets. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. C'est pas comme s'il me parlait souvent, ou quoi… Mais j'en sais rien. Faut que je sois amoureux de cet abruti blond caractériel et coincé du c…

-Axel ?

Je lève les yeux et vois :

-Roxas ?

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

-J't'en prit. T'es chez toi.

Il s'assit à côté de moi, à bonne distance. Ni trop loin, ni trop près.

-Écoutes… Commence Roxas.

-Je suis désolé, je coupe. Du chantage et tout le reste. C'était vraiment une idée de merde. J'ai pas été… 'fin…

Il soupire et regarda l'horizon. Cloud habite à la campagne, il n'y a que des arbres à regarder. Mais Roxas a l'air fasciné.

-Mon psy m'a dit que je devais te parler.

Je savais qu'il allait voir un psy, Sora m'en a déjà parlé. Apparemment, des fois, il avait des réminiscences de sa vie de robot. Sora m'a dit que ça pouvait bien se passer un jour, et le lendemain, le Roxas de l'Antarctique revient, sans raison et repousse tout le monde.

-T'y vas toujours ?

-Plus trop. Sauf quand je me sens pas bien.

Je le regarde et je remarque qu'il a l'air mort à l'intérieur. Il sourit beaucoup quand il est avec son frère ou avec les autres, mais là, on a l'impression que toute émotion s'est envolé. C'est moi qui lui fais cet effet là ?

Je pose l'assiette à dessert à côte de moi et j'allonge mes jambes, faisant semblant d'être décontracté.

-Tu veux me parler de quoi ?

-Ce que j'ai fait avec Xigbar… Je suis désolé.

Putain… Il était obligé de me rappeler ça ? Je l'avais presque oublié. Pourtant j'ai bien cassé la gueule à Xigbar dès qu'on m'a enlevé mon plâtre. Et quand ce trou duc' à vu que la cicatrice que je lui ai laissée sur la joue ne s'en irait pas, il a fait la gueule, mais je l'emmerde. Ce gros con n'avait qu'à pas sauter mon mec.

-Ouais 'fin bon… C'est fait, c'est fait.

C'est naze comme phrase. Mais je ne me vois pas lui dire que ça m'a fait mal et que ça me fait encore mal aujourd'hui.

-Je souffre d'hypersexualité, lâche-t-il.

-Hein?

-Enfin, je souffrais. C'est… Comment dire…

-Genre, t'es nymphomane ?

-En gros. Sauf que ce sont les femmes qui sont nymphomanes, ça a un autre nom pour les hommes. Bref. L'été dernier, mon père a remarqué que je… Je me masturbais assez souvent. Trop. Et quand on m'a emmené chez le médecin… Bref, je vais mieux maintenant. Mais je pense qu'à l'époque, j'en souffrais aussi, et c'est pour ça que j'arrêtais pas de…

-C'est pour ça que tu t'es tapé Xigbar.

-Ouais… Parce que crois-moi qu'il me répugne…

-Tu l'as pas vu aujourd'hui, c'est encore pire…

-Comment ça ?

Je tousse, assez mal à l'aise.

-Je lui ai peut-être cassé la gueule parce qu'il t'a sauté. Peut-être.

À ma grande surprise, Roxas rigole. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il était beau quand il rigolait.

-En tout cas merci, continue Roxas. Si tu n'avais pas été là…

-C'est ton père qu'il fait remercier. C'est lui qui t'a donné envie de vivre.

-Il y a lui, bien sûr, mais si tu n'avais pas été là… J'ai fait comme si je n'en avais rien à faire mais chaque mot que tu me disais tournait dans mon crâne. Quand tu es venu me voir dans la chambre avant que… Que je monte sur le toit, tout ce que tu m'as dit… J'ai eu un bref espoir que peut-être… Mon père pourrait éventuellement vouloir me voir… Alors j'ai écrit tout ce que je pensais… Depuis que tu étais entrée dans ma vie.

-C'est ton père qui t'a sauvé la vie.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas.

Roxas me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas donné ce tout petit espoir, jamais je n'aurais cru que je pourrais intéresser quelqu'un, je n'aurais pas pris de quoi écrire et j'aurai directement sauté.

J'écarquille les yeux, comprenant ce qu'il essaye de me dire. Si je n'avais pas passé autant de temps à essayer de lui faire rentrer du plomb dans le crâne, il se serait suicidé sans qu'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soir.

Sans réfléchir, je le prends dans mes bras et le serre contre moi, choqué. On est passé à pas grand-chose de la catastrophe. Parce que s'il avait sauté, il y aurait eu une tout autre ambiance aujourd'hui.

-Ça va mieux ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander.

-Oui, dit Roxas et je sais qu'il sourit.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et pose mon front contre le sien. Il me sourit. Sans que j'aie le temps de lui demander, il me dit :

-Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans, mais ça va, dans l'ensemble.

-Tu penses toujours que tu mérites de mourir ?

-Plus trop… C'est étrange de me dire que j'avais de bonnes raisons, à ce moment, mais aujourd'hui, quand je les regarde… Je trouve ça stupide. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon frère et mon père. Ce n'est pas tous les jours la joie mais…

-Tu t'accroches ?

Il me sourit.

-Oui.

-Jures-le moi.

-Je te le jure.

Et il ne peut pas me mentir. Je repère ses mensonges à trois bornes. C'est pas compliqué en même temps, il a les mêmes mimiques que Sora quand il essaye de mentir. Sans le réaliser, je lui caresse les joues doucement et il ferme les yeux en souriant. Je fais la chose qui me vient le plus naturellement à l'esprit : je l'embrasse.

Comment on arrive jusqu'à sa chambre, ça, je n'en sais rien. Je sais aller jusqu'à celle de Sora (ne me regardez pas comme ça, bande de pervers, la maison de Cloud est immense et on a tapé plusieurs soirées quand il est pas là. À chaque fois, j'ai dormi dans le canapé dans le salon, parce que c'était Riku et Sora qui squattaient sa chambre et je n'ai pas envie de les surprendre en pleine partie de jambes en l'air, mais j'y mets mes affaires, alors…). Mais impossible de dire où est celle de Roxas. Je n'ai pas fait attention au chemin qu'on a pris, j'étais trop occupé à lui rouler des pelles. Et l'intérieur, je vous avouerais que je n'y fais pas attention. Là pour l'instant, je suis plus occupé à lui enlever ses fringues qu'à jouer à Valérie Damidot.

C'est pas la première fois que je couche avec lui, mais c'est la première fois que je ressens ça. C'est aussi la première fois qu'on fait ça dans un lit. Ou qu'il est aussi respectif. D'habitude, on faisait plutôt ça comme des bêtes dans un coin du lycée ou de l'orphelinat. Et c'est la première fois que je prends le temps de le câliner après l'avoir bais… Lui avoir fait l'amour. Faut bien que j'y mette les formes s'il devient vraiment mon mec officiel.

-Hum…

J'étais entrain de lui embrasser doucement le dos après nous avoir nettoyé quand il a gémi. J'ai remonté mon visage vers lui avant de lui embrasser l'épaule.

-Un problème Roxy ?

-Rien, tu peux continuer, c'est agréable, il murmure.

Je souris contre sa peau. Puis je m'allonge à côté.

-Tu crois pas qu'on devrait redescendre ? Ton père va se demander où tu es passé.

Il ouvre les yeux et me regarde. Il est tellement magnifique comme ça, allongé, les cheveux encore plus en bataille, uniquement partiellement couvert d'un drap. Je lui caresse la joue.

-Axel ?

-Hum ?

-Toi et moi…

-Et ben ?

-On en est où ?

Ça… C'est une bonne question. Délicatement je prends sa main dans la sienne. Le cœur un peu serré, je me demande si c'est la dernière fois que je lui prendrais la main comme ça. Si c'est la dernière fois que je pourrais lui faire l'amour comme ça.

-Tu veux qu'on en soit où ?

-Tu sais quoi ? Oublie.

Il se tourne dos à moi. J'ai l'impression que j'ai fait une connerie. Je ne sais pas laquelle, mais j'ai fait un truc qui ne fallait pas. Et allez savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce blondinet mal léché…

Je me rapproche de lui et je l'enlace par-derrière.

-Quoi ? Grogne Roxas, t'en a pas assez eu ?

-Des câlins ? J'en aurais jamais assez.

-Pff… Sale con.

-Abruti.

Je le sens sourire et je niche mon visage dans son cou.

-Tu veux qu'on en soit où ? Je demande, plus sérieusement.

-Et toi ?

-Moi, tout me va.

-Tout ?

-Oui.

Roxas se tourne dans mes bras. Il est à présent allongé sur le dos, alors que je suis au-dessus de lui.

-En fait, tu tiens pas vraiment à moi.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Si, t'en a rien à faire.

-Je dis juste que tout me va.

-Donc, si je disparais de ta vie, tu en auras rien à foutre.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Alors t'as dit quoi, exactement ? Pardonne-moi, parce que j'ai l'impression que mon bac avec mention excellent ne m'aide pas.

J'évite de lever les yeux au ciel devant cette réplique. Ça, c'est typiquement une phrase de Roxas-robot.

-Je dis que tout me va.

Je le retiens par le poignet quand il essaye de sortir du lit. Je l'embrasse doucement et je l'ai connu plus respectif. Au moins, il ne me mord pas la langue cette fois -oui, il l'a déjà fait.

-Si tu veux qu'on soit ensemble, ça me va. Si tu veux qu'on soit juste des potes qui couchent ensemble, ça me va. Si tu veux plus jamais me revoir et juste t'offrir une baise d'adieu, et bien… Ça me brisera le cœur, mais ça me va.

-Si ça te fait mal… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas te faire de mal à toi. Et j'ai eu l'habitude de souffrir, même avant de te rencontrer.

Je me mords la langue en me disant que j'en ai trop dit. Après, c'est pas un secret, Sora et les autres sont au courant, même Xemnas. Mais j'ai pas spécialement envie que Roxas ait pitié de moi quand il saura que si je suis dans un orphelinat, c'est parce que mon grand frère à tuer mes parents parce qu'il ne supportait plus qu'ils nous tapent dessus sans arrêt.

-Je veux que toi, tu sois heureux.

-Donc… Si je te demande de partir, tu partiras ?

Je sens mes entrailles se serrer à cette idée… Mais je m'attendais à quoi d'autre, aussi…

-Oui.

-Et… Si je te demande de rester ? Tu resteras ?

-Oui.

Roxas ne dit plus rien. Il se contente de me regarder intensément et me caresse la joue, doucement. Je pourrais me perdre dans ses yeux bleus…

-Je voudrais…

-Oui ?

-… Que tu restes.

-Putain, merci, je souffle avant de tomber sur lui, la pression insupportable s'étant envolé.,

-Ouf !

Je me relève et vois Roxas qui se masse le torse.

-Désolé.

-Pas grave. Écoutes…

Roxas soupire et se redresse. Il s'assied dans le lit, et je fais pareil. Je me mets en face de lui. Roxas soupira de nouveau et me regarde. J'ai encore l'impression de voir ce regard mort.

-Va falloir que tu sois très patient avec moi, je ne suis… Pas tout à fait remis…

Je lui prends la main doucement.

-Je sais… Et ça ne gêne pas d'attendre.

-Je risque d'avoir… Des fois… Des fois, tout va bien, et d'un coup…

-Roxas, ça ne me gêne pas.

Il baisse la tête.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'impose ça à mon père et mon frère.

Je lui relève le menton doucement et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je lui parle doucement.

-Ça suffit avec l'auto-pitiez. Ton frère et ton père savent par quoi tu es passé, et ils le tolèrent. C'est vrai que Sora s'inquiète des fois, parce qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu changes d'attitude comme ça… Et c'est normal que ça t'arrive, je le coupe quand je le vois ouvrir la bouche. Tu es passé d'une vie dans l'ombre à une vie où les gens te parlent, t'aiment et veulent ton bien. Tu n'es pas adapté à une vie pareil. Mais ça va aller. Parce que tous les gens qui sont en bas veulent que tu t'en sortes, d'accord ? Tous les gens qui sont en bas sont là parce qu'ils t'aiment.

-Et toi aussi ?

Je lui souris.

-Moi aussi. Et j'attendrais que ça aille mieux. Je serais là dès que tu auras besoin de moi. Dans les bons jours comme dans les mauvais, d'accord ? Parce que je…

Ma gorge se serre. J'ignore pourquoi, mais ça ne veut pas sortir. Je baisse la tête, soudainement ému.

-Dis-le, me dit Roxas. S'il te plaît, dis-le.

Rassemblant mon courage à deux mains, je lève la tête et le regarde.

-Parce que je t'aime.

Il continue de me regarder, impassible. Mais je vois ses yeux qui s'écarquillent légèrement. Et ils n'ont l'air plus aussi morts qu'avant.

-Redis-le.

-Je t'aime.

Doucement, il se met à sourire.

-Tu peux le redire ? Juste une dernière…

-Je t'aime.

Je l'embrasse doucement.

-Je t'aime Roxas.

Il s'accroche à moi et doucement je le rallonge.

-Tu sais, me dit-il, cette histoire stupide de faire un vœu à son anniversaire…

-Oui ?

-Tu sais ce que j'ai souhaité ?

-Non ?

-Que chaque jour soit pareil. Que chaque jour, tu sois à côté de moi.

Je souris comme un idiot, très touché parce qu'il vient de me dire. Je lui caresse le visage, doucement.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre d'être tous les jours à côté de toi. Mais je peux te promettre qu'il y aura plus de jours avec que de jours sans moi.

Il sourit et appuie sa tête contre la paume de ma main. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler quand la porte s'ouvre dévoilant Sora et Cloud. On est tous les deux à poil, je commence à bander et on s'apprête à remettre le couvert. C'est génial.

-On vous cherchait, dit Sora.

-Vous venez de faire l'amour, dit Cloud en fronçant les sourcils, et je suis quasiment certain que cette fois, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas ses lunettes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Roxas en soupirant.

-On voulait aller se baigner. Vous voulez venir ?

-On arrive, dit Roxas avec un sourire fatigué.

Sora lui sourit maladroitement et pousse leur père en dehors de la chambre. Mais on entend quand même Cloud à travers la porte.

-Il a couché avec Roxas !

-Papa, ils sont sortis ensemble, et techniquement, ils ne se sont jamais séparé, alors…

-Mais tu ne vas pas cautionner ton frère alors qu'il se laisse…

Roxas se passe la main sur le visage.

-Je sens que je vais m'en prendre plein la tronche…

-À ce point-là ?

Il me regarde.

-J'en ai pour une bonne demi-heure de discours sur l'importance de se protéger, le choix de ses partenaires, ect… Et ne crois pas que tu vas y échapper, mon pote, on est ensemble dans la merde.

-Génial, je souffle. C'est bien, il n'avait aucune raison de me tuer, jusqu'à présent.

-Il ne te détestera pas. Il va juste nous faire la morale en nous disant où il met les capotes. C'est ce qu'il a dit à Riku et Sora quand il les a attrapé.

-C'est un détail dont j'aurais pu me passer.

Roxas soupire une dernière fois avant de se lever. Il va à sa commode à vêtement avant d'en tirer deux maillots de bain. Et pendant qu'il cherche, j'en profite pour me lever et l'enlacer par-derrière.

-Si on repart à faire un câlin, mon père va vraiment finir par se fâcher, me dit Roxas en souriant.

-Juste cinq minutes, je murmure contre son oreille.

Juste le temps de réaliser qu'il est bien là. Que je ne rêve pas. Ce petit bout de paradis que j'ai mis tellement d'efforts à réveiller. Cet amour que j'ai failli perdre.

Je le garde juste contre moi quelques instants.

Juste pour être sûr.


End file.
